Fairytales
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Lena walked into Anubis house, unsure of what to expect. But she found it strange that one boy, Niall, already seemed to know who she was. That was when he showed her his textbook, which had a whole page about her.* Hiatus/incomplete
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Well hello reader, I don't usually do this. This is a rare story I wrote and I hope you understand every word I write is true. The characters are people I know, the burdens are real, and every word you read is for your eyes only. Very few are able to find my books and I hope you will understand every word I write.

I will not say who I am until the end, for I am also apart from this drama-filled story. Feel free to guess and try to write letters to me, I will read them but sorry, you will get no reply.

Alright, hopefully you did not skim through the sentences and understand where I am going with this. I shall begin the story now.

Well, turn the page.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**God I don't know what I just wrote. This is an Author's Note not from me but our mystery Author who be occasionally talking to you through me. Like she did earlier, this will make no sense right now but the story will make more sense as things go on. **

**I should be totally be ashamed, I've got Fallen Angel and Elements to work on, oh and a new Doctor Who drabble series! (Shout out to Ral227; sorry don't remember how to spell your name!) So I'm terribly busy. Oh! Also let's put school, the school play I'm **_**still**_** auditioning for, and the freaking Winter Concert! Sorry, babbling.**

**I hope you're confused and you enjoyed it…that's what I was aiming for. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better summary; can you help me come up with a better one? I mean if anybody's willing to, send me a PM!**

**ByE! :)**


	2. 1899

**_1899_**

**_It was summer of 1899_**, the quiet town of what should be Liverpool, England. A young girl, no younger than the age of 15, skipped in the snow. She wore a beautiful Victorian styled dress that was lovely as the blue midnight sky. She stopped at the Tailor's shop and entered, waving her small coin bag around.

She fixed her corset and walked up to the boy at the counter and took off her bonnet, letting her wild curls to fall down. The boy smiled and handed her a package.

"That will be…18 pounds Miss Avalon." The boy smiled. The girl scoffed and pulled out the money from her coin purse.

"It gets more expensive by the week." She said disapprovingly. The boy sighed and took the money.

"There' nothing we can do, we've got competition now you know." The boy said. She nodded and exited the shop. She felt the snow fall on top of her head. She pulled out the fob watch and checked the time. She looked around and ran into a tree filled area.

She opened up the fob watch and pulled out a book she hid under her shawl. She whispered words of another language, and the fob watch's arrows started spinning faster and faster. The book glowed with light and she smiled.

"Take me to…Anubis." She whispered with excitement. The light from the book traveled across her body, from her head to her toe and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Erased from history…

…kind of.

* * *

He stared at his book, looking at the young girl in the Victorian midnight blue dress.

She wasn't there before, he knew it. He looked through the pages of the History books he had found in the library, she was always there and then the next day, gone. Not completely but she was there, he knew it.

He ruffled his red hair and bit down on the blue pen set between his teeth. He settled the two notebooks in his lap while balancing the History book in his hands. He wasn't once for studying, no but a girl who kept popping all throughout history? He needed to find out the answer to the mystery.

"Supper!" A young girl called into his bedroom. He looked up and saw a girl with his matching green eyes. She groaned and walked up to him, taking away the notebooks and library books and throwing them on the bed.

"You have to get over this girl!" She yelled as she pulled him up from his spot on the floor.

"She's been popping in and out of history, not completely erasing herself from the time she was in! I am curious!" He yelled as they walked into the hall.

"She's just a girl from the old times. Maybe the girl you're seeing is just a bunch of girls form the same family that inherits the same genes." One of their friends said as they entered the common room. She shyly played with her raven black hair and stared at her friend worriedly.

"Are you still researching that girl?" A boy with a mess of blond hair asked. He shook his red hair and groaned. His housemates have been piling questions on him ever since he found this girl. At first he was happy to let them on the search but now it was just getting annoying.

"Oi!" A ginger yelled. They all stopped and stared at her.

"I'm trying to eat here. Now Niall, forget about your little crush and eat some spaghetti!" she yelled after taking a bite of her food. Everybody nodded and went back to eating their food.

"But, Cecelia only makes spaghetti when there's a new…" A boy with messy brown hair stared down at his food. Everybody craned their heads towards the brunette sitting at the other end of the table.

"What? I can't make food unless someone's coming?" She hissed. They all quickly returned to their food.

Niall looked out the window, a small black car passed by. He froze as he met eyes with the other girl inside. Her icy blue eyes seem to change colors and everything froze. He blinked.

She and the car were gone.

* * *

She gazed up in wonder and excitement. She felt magic swirling in and out of the school, but she didn't know how. She ignored the thoughts warning her and let the sensational feeling take over. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and duffel along with her book. The cabbie stared at the enchanting book that was carefully detailed with 3D vines and flowers.

"Here you go sir." She said handing over the few pounds she had. He nodded and took his eyes off the book. She turned back around and smiled her brightest smile she could. She took off towards the House of Anubis.

* * *

"A-ha! See here, she left London in 1899, just before a huge snowstorm hit what is Liverpool!" Niall yelled showing his sister. She rolled her eyes and continued to listen to Sick Puppies on her shuffle.

Everybody sat in the common room doing a random activity. Most of the boys were eating, reading, or playing video games while the girls were sleeping, reading, or playing on their computer.

"What in the name of Camelot!?" Cecelia yelled from the other room. She came tumbling in reading a letter, a look of shock written all over her face.

"What's the matter?" Niall asked as everybody gathered around Cecelia.

"We're getting a new student!" She yelled. Everybody looked at each other with confusion.

"What's the new kid's name?" Niall's sister asked. Cecelia looked back at the paper and squinted.

"Her name is-"

"Hello!?" A young girl's voice called out from the hall. They all turned their heads towards the entrance of the door where a young girl with beautiful dark brown hair stood. She turned to face them, and she smiled brightly.

"Hello, I'm Lena!"


	3. Gold

**_Gold_**

**_Lena sat at the table_**, eating what was left of supper. Everyone secretly took the time to examine her. She had dark brown hair that was almost black. She had blue eyes that were almost the color of the midnight sky. Niall scrunched his eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" His sister whispered. Niall turned around and sighed.

"She looks like-"  
"Oh don't tell me." She grunted. Lena glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged and continued drinking her juice.

"Her eyes are different." Niall whispered, glancing back at Lena.

"What color are they?" She asked.

"Her eyes are always gold, they were never blue." Niall said. Lena pushed back her plate and walked over to the couches.

"Whispering about me already?" She said with a light devious glint at Niall. Niall glared at her as she sat on the armchair.

"So Lena," Cecelia started. "What's a California girl doing in Liverpool?" She asked.

"I'm on a scholarship." She said simply, skimming through Cecelia's magazine. Everybody stared at Lena, who seemed to have no interest in Cecelia's questions.

"I bet your parents are proud." Cecelia said with a sweet but sickening smile.

"I bet they would be." Lena muttered. Everybody raised their eyebrows. Lena threw the magazine on the table and left the common room taking her suitcase and duffel up into the girl's dorms.

"Well she was-"  
"Weird?" Cecelia asked.

"…Interesting." Niall said.

* * *

Lena entered her room and examined it. Purple and green covered the walls and pictures and different types of fabrics draped the purple wall. Lena closed the door and laid her suitcase on the floor. She opened up the suitcase and started to unpack the clothes and sheets.

She froze for a moment and smiled. She murmured a few words and her eyes glowed a bright gold. Her sheets, pillows, and blankets were all laid out. She smiled and continued to unpack the clothes.

"Hello?" Cecelia asked as she entered the room.

"Oh hello!" Lena said as she closed one of her books. Cecelia knelt beside her, helping her unpack her books and clothes.

"You're really interested books." Cecelia muttered as she stacked another book onto a pile. Lena flushed a light pink and opened one up.

"Oh this was my favorite pick as a kid!" Cecelia said looking down at the words of _Alice in Wonderland._

"It still is." It came out as more of a statement than a question. Cecelia ignored her and looked at the drawings in the book.

"This is not the original." Cecelia said.

"No I go it from a friend." Lena said and closed the book. Lena handed the book over to Cecelia and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Cecelia asked.

"Read it before bed, and I promise you, your dreams will be greater than the book." Lena promised. Cecelia gave Lena the looks as if she was crazy.

"I never break my promises." Lena said seriously, though with a smile. Cecelia took the book and stared at the cover. It was a door, leading you to another world if your mind was imaginative enough.

"Alright." Cecelia said finally. Lena squealed and hugged Cecelia.

"Thank you Cecelia!" Lena yelled. Cecelia's lips twitched.

"Call me Cece."

* * *

Lena carefully climbed into bed and pulled the covers her. She watched as Cecelia- wait no…_Cece _read the last few pages of the book Lena had given her. Lena shone her flashlight over the fob watch she held in her hands, and smiled.

"Done, oh and you better not break your promise!" Cece said. Lena smiled even wider and turned off her flashlight. Cece lowered herself under the covers and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep.

Lena waited a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep. She nearly jumped out of bed with the fob watch. She picked up the book and opened it up to the first chapter; she opened up the fob watch and watched at the arrows slowly ticking away.

Lena placed the fob watch in her hands. It slowly started to glow as Lena whispered some enchanting words at the book. Soon the book started glow along with the fob watch.

Soon the gold light reached out towards Cece. Lena's eyes turned as gold as the fob watch and book's light and Cece was covered the in pouring light. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and a small whistling sound came from the book.

She opened her eyes again.

The light was gone, and so was Cece.

* * *

_This is a dream._

_At least I think it is._

_No, I can't be falling down a rabbit hole; a boy did not just propose to me…I am not Alice!_

_But it feels like it._

_A piano falls on top of me, almost. It plays a light lullaby that I can barely hear over the whistling form falling. A few swords and bones crack from above me and I shield myself from getting hurt but nothing hits me._

_For a moment everything stops, I stop falling, the piano hangs still the bones and swords that are cracked hover above me…_

_…then it all came crashing down._

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"She's not moving!"

"What if she's dead!?"  
"Oh no, no, no! She's breathing, and as beautiful as ever. Wake up Cecelia!"

Cecelia's eyes snapped open at the voices. She immediately stood up and nearly slapped the two creatures standing in front of her.

"Ah…you're awake!" A man with a ridiculous colored top hat on his head said with a cheerful voice. Cecelia swiftly picked up a stick and held it against the man's colored covered chest.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Well, dearie! I am the Queen's hat-maker, The Mad Hatter!" He said with a sweet smile. Cece's eyes widened.

She spun around, taking in every detail. The stone path was cleared of the flowers that now grew beside. The trees were strung with enchanting lights, small lullabies floated through the air, coming from every direction. Cece was absolutely frilled by it.

"It's-it's-"  
"Wonderland! We know!" The white rabbit yelled at her.

"Oh, it's you." Cece said surprised. The white rabbit glared at her.

"Why are you here?" The rabbit demanded. Cece stumbled for the right words.

"Oh we can figure it out later! Let's go have tea instead!" The absolutely Mad Hatter said skipping down the stone path, ushering Cece to go along.

"Where are we going?" Cece asked timidly towards the Hatter. He smiled and continued to skip, not uttering a word. Cece felt a shudder ripple through her skin. She didn't remember the Hatter being so…stalker-ish.

"How do you know my name?" Cece asked, picking up the pace. The Mad Hatter grinned and stop walking, turned around and bowed slightly.

"A friend told of me of your coming." Hatter said.

"Who, what friend?" Cece asked as he turned around and started walking again. The Hatter just hummed and pushed away branches and strings of leaves that were draped across the openings that they were walking through.

"Oh! I can't tell!" Hatter said, turning slightly and put a finger to his lips. Cece stopped in mid-walk and stared at the Hatter as he skipped to the long table set out for a tea party.

"I thought you said you were trapped in time, forever stuck at tea time!" Cece yelled after the Hatter.

"Oh dearie that was years ago!" The Hatter yelled, taking his place at the head of the table. Cece walked towards the seat next to him. The Rabbit pulled out the chair for her; she smiled lightly and sat down.

"Thank you." She said to the Rabbit. The Rabbit put on a smile and hopped over to the seat on the other side of Hatter. The Hatter started pouring cups of tea for the three of them and suddenly, the music coming from every direction came in synch and became louder.

"Ah," The Hatter said jumped out of his seat and pulled back the string of leaves blocking the entrance behind him. A woman snow white hair, red lips, and black eyes smiled fondly at Cece. Cece's eyes widened as she gripped the sides of her seat.

"Milady." The Hatter said taking her hand and bringing her over to the seat next to Cece.

"Hello dear!" The White Queen said with a high cheerful voice. Cece smiled back at the Queen.

"What brings you to our party?" The Queen said taking a freshly baked cookie from the piles of food set out for the small gathering.

"I-I don't really know! My friend, um, well she made a promise…for my adventure to be even better than I've heard of hers." Cece said telling her lie carefully, the White Queen gasped.

"Would your friend's name be Lena?" The White Queen asked, lightly putting her hand over Cece's.

"How do you know her name?" Cece asked.

"Oh! Lena is such a sweet friend of ours!" The White Queen exclaimed, her face getting lighter with every word.

"How did you-?"

"Milady?" The Mad Hatter gave her a warning look. Cece scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. The White Queen waved her hands and nodded her head in understanding. She sighed and looked back at Cece.

"I'm sorry young girl, but I can't tell you now." The White Queen said putting a finger to her lips like the Mad Hatter.

"But…why-?"

"I'm sorry!" The White Queen said grabbing her hands. Cece nodded her head frantically and went to eat her cookies and drinking her tea.

"So my dear, what do want to do here?" The Hatter asked. Cece smiled brightly and looked at the fine scenery.

"I don't know! It's so enchanting and there are so many places to go!" Cece exclaimed. The White Queen once again smiled fondly at her and then sighed.

"We will need to get you something more proper than this, I'm afraid." The White Queen said as she looked down at the pajama shorts Cece wore. Cece flushed, suddenly embarrassed of her attire. The White Queen giggled and smiled widely.

"We shall go to your castle and find the perfect garment for our dear friend!" The Hatter yelled. The White Rabbit rolled his eyes as The Hatter and White Queen Started pulling Cece into the colored forest again.

* * *

Lena sat on the counter in the kitchen, eating marshmallows. Time had stopped and she was absolutely bored. It would hours before Cece would come back from the book; she needed to do something productive.

She started to clean.

"Why… am I _doing this!?" _She exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and started to clean the counter.

* * *

Cece giggled as she twirled in the light white dress that made her seem like a princess. She danced barefoot around the room with Hatter, laughing and smiling.

"Oh my! You're as lovely as a princess!" The White Queen exclaimed. Cece flushed a tiny pink and hugged the Queen.

"Thank you so much, I've never felt so…happy in such a long time!" She said starting to dance around the room with Hatter again. She suddenly stopped, touching her braid and the top of her head. She gasped and turned to Hatter.

"I need a hat!" She said. The Hatter gasped and quickly exited the room.

"You know, he really seems to enjoy you." The White Queen said softly after a moment of humming.

"I bet he's happily mad around anyone." Cece said kneeling on the ground, feeding the mice who wore tiny shirts, pants, and shoes. Her dress sprawled out making the illusion that she was on a cloud.

"He has been depressed for such a long time…I didn't know until now." The White Queen said, kneeling beside Cece.

"How did you find out?" Cece asked.

"You came." The White Queen said softly. Before Cece could ask any questions, Hatter came barreling in with a silver fedora with black lace running in a zigzag pattern. She smiled and jumped off from the ground and stood in front of the Hatter.

"Princess." He said with a dramatic voice. He bowed and carefully placed the hat on top of her head. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Hatter!" She kissed him on the cheek and danced around the room once more. The Hatter giggled and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Well this is just madly wonderful!"

* * *

Lena lay on the couch, asleep.

Niall just watched her, a smile playing on his lips. It was night, even though it felt like he gotten 10 hours of sleep, while Lena looked like she had been asleep for centuries. She twisted herself into a knot and grunted… Niall couldn't hold it in.

He laughed like a hyena.

Lena shot up, awake. She looked at Niall and froze.

"What's the matter?" Niall asked, the smile toying at his lips.

"How are you awake?" Lena asked seriously.

"Um because I'm…just awake." Niall shrugged. Lena growled and pushed him against the couch.

"What kind of magic do you have?" She growled again. Niall leaned backwards, trying to avoided Lena's natural red lips and dark threating eyes.

"Magic?" He asked stupidly. Lena pushed him farther into the couch, and where her nails and hands were, defiantly was where his cuts and bruises would be.

"Don't act stupid!" She yelled.

"Magic doesn't exist." Niall said.

Lena backed away angry. She sat on the other side of the couch staring at Niall. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms, her skin-pinching gold eyes staring at him.

"Gold?" He asked.

"Gold?" She repeated.

"Your eyes are…golden." Niall said.

"Ah…yes." She smiled.

"Why is that?" Niall asked.

Lena grimaced.

"Secrets are meant for your mind, not for other people's lips."

The sun started rising.

* * *

Cece went on a walk with The Mad Hatter.

The giggled and smiled and talked about their worlds, his life in Wonderland and her life in modern reality.

"Hatter…?" Cece asked as she leaned against a tree.

"Yes Dearie!" He yelled, jumping over dancing mushrooms.

"How do you know about Lena?" Cece asked timidly. The Hatter stopped jumping and walked over towards Cece.

"You really want to know?" The Hatter asked.

"Yes!" Cece exclaimed.

"I fell in love with her."

Cece froze. Love…? Lena was new, she never told them of a boyfriend she had.

"But wait you're-!"

"A fairytale… but how does that stop Lena from loving?" The Hatter said.

"Why-? How?" Cece asked.

"Lena is a traveler. She cannot stay in one fairytale for long. Magic is important to her and-"

"Magic?" Cece asked.

"Lena travels through time and books. She leaves but she leaves a mark. She is an unknown but widely known mystery character with no name." he explained enchantingly.

"Lena has…magic?!" Cece exclaimed.

"Anyways, Lena travels and it was early time for her. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, she was supposed to come and save us from destruction, along with Alice. But-"

"Yes! Yes she fell in love with you!" Cece said packing back and forth.

"She left one day without explanation." The Hatter said.

"Lena has magic…and when she leaves one world and to another…wouldn't she need to make sure nobody knew she was gone back in modern times?" Cece said.

"You're a genius!" The Hatter yelled, ignoring everything she said. Cece rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"She had to freeze time in our world… at night!" Cece exclaimed.

"Why is that important?" The Hatter asked.

"She told me my dreams would be better than her tales, she must of casted me into the book when I was asleep!" Cece exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes!" The Hatter yelled.

"But that means…"Cece cleared her throat and fiddled with her dress.

"No…no! Please don't leave!" The Hatter yelled.

"I have to! My friends and family are forever asleep in my world! I need to go back!" Cece yelled. Hatter cried out.

"What?" Cece asked.

"Your eyes are gold like Lena's" Hatter said.

"Her eyes aren't-"

"When she's using magic yes, but when she's not her eyes are midnight blue." Hatter explained.

"She's using magic on me so, my eyes are gold too?" Cece asked. Hatter nodded.

"I miss it, and I see her through you. But you're different and I like it. I love you." The Hatter said. Cece shook her head.

"No…no." Cece said.

"Cecelia!" Hatter yelled.

"You are nothing but a fairytale! You are not mine, nor Lena's! I can't fall in love with you!" She yelled with anger. Hatter stumbled back.

"I mean-"  
"Just…" The Hatter sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What?" Cece asked. The Hatter opened his eyes.

"Just tell Lena, Jefferson said hi." He smiled; his eyes became a sweet blue. Cece smiled as mad as his.

"Thank you, for the best dream ever." Cece said. She ran up to him. She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Cece ran towards the hole and jumped.

Though, another girl in a white dress came down.

* * *

Cece gasped for air.

She shot up in her bed, the sun blazing too brightly in her eyes. It looked to be around 2 in the afternoon. She quickly jumped out of bed and clambered out the door.

"Is everyone alright?!" She yelled as she entered the room. Just as she entered, she and Lena's gold eyes dissolved in their normal colors.

"You're back!" Lena yelled as she hugged Cece.

"It was-"Cece looked at Niall who was getting more confused by the minute.

"Um, Jefferson says hi." Cece whispered. Lena's smile faltered and she looked as if she almost was about to cry.

"I hope I'll get to see him one day." Lena whispered back.

"Who's Jefferson?" Niall asked.

"Um, Cece can you go? I have some explaining to do." Lena whispered to Cece. Cece nodded and winked at her. Lena raised an eyebrow as she sauntered off back to their room.

* * *

Cece skipped back into her room, excitement still wandering in her veins. She wondered what Lena and she were going to do next, with magic at their disposal.

"What's this?" She asked aloud. The book was opened to an unknown page. Cece kneeled down and started reading the words aloud.

_"Alice soon returned to Wonderland. After spending year together, Mad Hatter and Alice fell in love. They wed in the White Queen's garden and play polo for the rest of the day. After three years of them just being the two, they gain a child._

_Her name Was Cecelia."_

* * *

**I used up 11 pages people, hope your satisfied! **


	4. Discovery

**_Discovery_**

**_Everything was back to normal. _**Only the occasional food fights. Niall kept a close eye on Cecelia and Lena who seemed to be closer to each other than the first day Lena had arrived. Before bed the two girls would whisper plans-he amused- while everyone at dinner talked loudly about video games and clothes, and in the morning they'd be in a daze or giddy with excitement.

He didn't know what would make Lena smile with delight or Cecelia in dazed confusion. He amused that they went back in time to see the Beatles. They were always so 80's to him.

Lena still hadn't told him about the secret travels in time, but he was still determined to make her spill.

"Lena?" He asked walking up to her. Lena whipped her head around to look at him. He was nearly a foot taller than her.

"Yes Niall?" She asked.

"Why haven't you told me about the time travel-? " Lena clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. Lena and Niall didn't notice that they caught the attention of one of their housemates.

"Be a little more careful will you?" Lena hissed. Niall raised his eyebrows.

"Look I will explain it to you…later." Lena said. Niall crossed his arms.

"I want answers now." Niall demanded.

"I'm sorry…meet us in the attic. Cece and I will be there." Lena said. She closed her locker door and swiftly walked off to Maths. Niall shook his head after Lena was out of sight and took off in the opposite direction.

The blond turned to the girl with raven black hair, with a devious smile on his face. She took out some books and glanced at him. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I know that look. What blackmail plan have you conjured up now?" she asked.

"Well, sister dear, this is not one of my plans you hate so much. We are going to meet Niall, Lena, and Cece in the attic tonight." He said popping one of her gummies in his mouth. She took away her can of fruit gummies and closed her locker. She crossed her arms and leaned against the locker.

"Why?" She asked.

"Niall may have found the time traveling genius he's found in all the books." He said.

"Time travel is not even possible yet." She said.

"Then Lena and Cece are going to make a fool out of Niall." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Besides you said you just wanted to be friends with the new girl. Why not now?" he asked.

"I don't want to know her if she's going to embarrass Niall. He's a good friend." The bell rung and all the kids shuffled through the halls towards their classes.

"Come on…_Morgana_." He said using her full name.

"Don't use my full name, _Arthur_!" she shoved her brother as they entered the classroom.

"Hey at least I've got the normal name!" He yelled across the classroom. Morgana blushed as she sat down next to Niall's sister.

"What's the matter?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"He's trying to make me go to the Attic tonight. He thinks Lena and Cece are going to make a fool out of Niall because he thinks Lena's a time traveler." Morgana explained to her.

"Why didn't you invite me, Gana?" She asked.

"I don't think I want to know what happens, Ivory!" She said. Ivory leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"How 'bout this, I'll go with you laugh if he gets embarrassed and you can report Lena to the headmaster, fine?" Ivory suggested. Morgana bit her lip before sighing.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Morgana asked. Ivory just smiled wickedly before the teacher came in.

Little did they know, the blond girl behind them had texted the whole thing to the other housemates, in

secret.

* * *

Night came too quickly for Niall's liking. He wasn't sure to be excited by the magic or frightened by it. Right now, he felt fear running through his veins.

He entered the attic, after discovering that their caretaker was in the cellar doing who knows what. He flashed his torch over a figure sitting on the floor, in her dressing gown and PJ's

"Ow!" She hissed under her breath. Niall turned it off quickly.

"Sorry Cecelia." He said.

"So, you ready?" Niall jumped.

Lena gracefully glided out of the shadows in her PJ's. She held a fob watch in her tiny palm. He raised his eyebrows, questioning about the watch.

"It's needed." Lena shrugged. "Do you have a book on you?"

"No." Niall said. She sighed and turned towards one of the dusty boxes. She reached in and took out whatever came first.

"How do you know about me?" Lena asked.

"Books." He shrugged.

"Oh, boys could never stop looking at me." Lena said. Niall raised an eyebrow and Cecelia shrugged in response.

"Why do we need a book anyways? I thought time travelers had time machines?" Niall questioned Lena rolled her eyes and flipped to a random page.

"I am so much more. I can travel in fairytales, dreams, and anything real life that has been written down." Lena explained. She opened up the watch that was plain and ticking like any other Niall had seen.

Lena started chanting words from a language Niall had never heard before. Soon, Cece whispered along with Lena and the watch started glowing a bright gold. Niall stared at the two girls, but mostly at Lena. Lena opened her eyes to revel the gold eyes he had always seen.

"Niall!" A voice yelled. Niall whipped his head around to see the rest of his housemates running towards them.

"Guys don't-!"

Once again, in a blink of an eye the whole house was gone.

* * *

Niall opened up his eyes, only to see the attic ceiling above him.

"You're awake!" Lena exclaimed.

Niall whipped his head around to see the house getting up, rubbing their heads or cursing under their breaths. Lena quickly pulled Niall to his feet while pocketing her fob watch. Cecelia ran up to Lena with a look of disappointment.

"Did it not work?" Cecelia asked. Lena blinked, her gold eyes shining. Cece's and every else had their normal eye color. Lena quickly examined the room, noticing that there were fewer boxes than before. She walked over to the glass painted windows and squinted.

"I can't tell. It's too dark." Lena sighed.

"What was that?" Ivory hissed at Lena.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea." Lena sighed. She took out her fob watch and opened it.

"Cece, do you have the book?" Lena asked.

"I thought I had it a second ago!" Cece scrambled around the room looking for it. Lena sighed and closed her fob watch again and slipped it into her pocket.

"Lena, seriously what did you do?" Morgana asked. Lena sat down on a dusty chair and rubbed her eyes.

"I was supposed to take you back to January 1, 2011. But I have no idea what happened. We're still in the same place." Lena said staring out the glass window.

"So you are a time traveler?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm a Book traveler! I can travel through fantasies, dreams and real life stuff too." Lena explained, annoyed.

"So…you're a time traveler?" The blond haired girl asked. Lena groaned rubbed her head.

"Guys?" Morgana said. Everyone craned their head towards the stairs. Morgana poked her head through the door.

"The doors unlocked." She said timidly. Lena quickly ran towards the door, grabbed Morgana's hand and ran down the stairs.

"Lena!" Everyone hissed at her. Lena stopped at the door at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone came racing down after her. Lena pulled out a hair pin and unlocked the door.

Lena peered her head out of the door to see the girl's dorm. She stepped out and examined the hallway. Everything was faded, or chipped. When she arrived the paint was fresh and bright.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"Anubis house dummy." Niall snapped. Lena saw a figure shadow through the door.

"Hide! Someone's coming!" Lena hissed. Everyone took off in different directions.

"Don't go in-"Niall grabbed Lena by the arm and brought her back into the attic.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Saving your sorry arse that's what I'm doing." Niall murmured. Lena rolled her eyes.

A panel opened up beside them. Lena and Niall jumped at the sight. Lena looked at the door where footsteps could be heard. Lena pulled Niall in with her, and the panel closed.

"Lena-"Lena clamped a hand over his mouth, like she did earlier that day. Both of them sunk to the ground quietly. The shuffling of feet could be heard, along with Niall and Lena's breathing.

"Pesky rats." A screeching hiss sent the rats scurrying off. Niall and Lena glanced at each other in fear and disbelief. The man, they both amused, left the attic leaving Niall and Lena by themselves.

"Oh my god." Lena said, taking her hand off Niall's mouth.

"That couldn't be-"

"Victor?" Lena asked.

"But that would make him like…hundred years old!" Niall whispered. Lena rolled her eyes and walked towards the panel. She touched it with her fingers and it opened.

"How did you do that?" Niall asked. Lena grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"I don't know. Remember I have magic, it doesn't make sense." Lena said.

"This is just too confusing. What time period are we in? What's going on?" Niall asked.

"I don't know, okay?!" Lena snapped, her eyes glowing a frightening gold. Niall backed up.

"I'm sorry." She said, softening her voice. Her eyes grew dim.

"It's fine." He said. Lena rubbed her arms.

"I'm not used to people traveling with me, and it's such a big group to look after too." Lena said.

"Do your parents know about your…gift?" Niall asked. Lena leaned against the wall.

"I never knew my parents. I'm the reason it's dangerous to be near them. My gift is special. Anybody would love to get their hands on me and they don't care about who gets in the way." Niall tensed up. "I'm probably the last of my kind."

"Then why are you here? You have find some place safer." Niall asked.

"Where would aliens and historians find a book-traveling freak in a prestigious England boarding school?" Lena laughed. Niall raised his eyebrows.

"You gotta stop raising your eyebrows." Lena murmured.

"Lena…Niall? You there?" Morgana's voice rang in the quiet room. Lena and Niall turned to Morgana and Arthur.

"We found a way out."


End file.
